Friends Come and Go
by Hawkfire04
Summary: MBC finds a pup that not all that she seems to be. . .DannyxCathy SamxChris
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im starting to get into MBC so I decided to write about. Before we get on with the story its dedicated to my pup Buddy. Hope your living out you life! ; )**

_**Danny's POV**_

Staring out his window rain was pelting on every thing for the last three days. No aliens have attacked. Getting up he decided to patrol.

"These are the most boring days of my life. I need to get a hobby." he said as walked outside.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Danny rode back to the clubhouse. Walking in he saw Cathy, Sam and Chris relaxing.

_**Normal POV**_

"Um Danny if you don't mind for me to ask but why are you soaked?" Chris asked

"I was just out doing patrol." He replied to his friend.

"In this weather?" Sam joined in.

"Hey no type of weather can stop The Danny." He said as he pointed to himself proudly.

Sam handed him a towel. He sat down on the couch with Cathy and began to dry himself off.

Resting, the minutes turned into hours. Danny was dry and was sleeping. Cathy's head was on Danny's shoulder and Sam was up with Chris playing video games. Suddenly alien alert went off.

"Its about time for an alien to come." Sam remarked.

"Your telling me."

"MBC Power up!" Both yelled.

"Hey you two get up." **(a/n: I wonder how Cathy and Danny can sleep through this?!^^)**

"Whaaaa." Danny yawned.

Danny looked over to his shoulder and saw Cathy resting on him. Gently he nudged her to wake up. Cathy sat up stretched. Both of them power up.

"Chris where's the alien?"

"Right outside the clubhouse."

"Be careful guys." Sam warned.

All four cautiously walked outside. Cathy glanced down and saw a wet, small, white puppy shivering from the cold rain.

"Hey guys look at I found." Cathy bent down and picked up the puppy. Cathy then realized something.

"That's weird." Danny remarked.

Yah how would a puppy get here in this weather?" Chris said.

"Chris is the alien around?" Sam said trying to get back to the mission.

"According to the A-scan . . . Cathy your holding it."

"Cathy where are you?" All three members looked around for the pink member.

"Uh guys found her."

Chris and Sam rushed back in the clubhouse finding Cathy drying off the pup.

"Cathy what are you doing?" Danny questioned.

"Right you don't know. This puppy is a rare breed from Zelex."

"How rare are we talkin'?"

The puppy looked up at Cathy and started to shred the towel.

"O just about so rare theirs only 21 in the whole universe! But one of them is suppose to be ruler and get them back together."

"You don't mean. . ."

"DANNY!!" Cathy and Sam yelled.

Cathy saw what the pup was doing and started playing tug of war. And the puppy was winning.

"What? You never know." he said putting his hands over his head and looking the other way.

"MBC the Galactic Commander is coming for a surprise check up. Mr. Smith announced as he walked in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry guys I had to cut it short because its like 3:05 in the morning. Tell me was it good was it bad? Any way I'll probably update in a few days. And sorry about the pairings ill get that in the next chap. **

**Peace out.**


	2. author's note

**So sorry guys but the reason I haven't updated is because im getting ready for school( I start Tuesday) and it a huge hassle. Ugh and my mom is like telling me that I've have to do in school.**

**So yah but I will write during periods and media time promise!**

**And can you tell me a good name for the puppy in the story? She is a girl and she's all white.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!! I got all of yours reviews and they all helped. _

_I don't own MBC… _

_**____________________________________________________________________________________ **_

_**When? All of them asked in unison.**_

_**Tomorrow.**_

_**The puppy jumped down from the table and stumbled over to Mr. Smith. He looked down and patted the small puppy on her head. **_

_**How would it be a surprise visit if we know he's coming? Chris questioned.**_

_**We don't know when **_**he's coming so therefore team we have to be our best when all day.**

**Cathy's POV**

_Yippee the galactic commander is coming! But I wonder why he's coming? Oh maybe he's going to give us a new member or maybe a HUGE mission! _

"Hello earth to Cathy." Danny said as he waved one his hands in my face.

Huh what? I guess I um kinda spaced out there.

You Ok?

He put his hand around my shoulder.

_Danny is so caring when it comes to me, Sam and Chris. He'll do any for us. Cathy focus! I mentally slapped myself ._

**No one's POV**

Chris and Sam watch from across the room and talked about how oblivious they both are.

They really need to figure that out.

Yah its funny in a way.

How?

Let me put it like this, Danny clams he 'likes' Wendy and Cathy told us she kind of likes Danny right?

Yeah.

But they're both completely oblivious about this whole thing! And they won't even talk about.

**Sam's POV**

True but Chris lets not get into this ok? I said to him.

Fine. He said as he crossed his arms.

_Ok Sam this is a perfect time to ask him. Now or never._

And um Chris I uh kinda never mind.

_Smooth Sam now he'll never know._

I sighed and looked in the direction Chris was looking in.

**Back to Cathy and Danny, no ones POV**

My grandpa and I heard about them but never seen until now.

I just don't get this one thing, do they actually look like regular dogs?

No silly when their born they look like that but when they get older they look like well wolves with two tails and huge paws, go super fast and can defeat some the most of the strongest alien easily.

Oh and how do you know this?

In the 58th grade we learned about the rarest aliens and this was one of them.

Danny looked at the young alien pup and thought how she would look when she was older.

Yah …I cant see that. I mean look at her! She is small, white, fluffy puppy with one blue eye and one green eye that looks like a wolf!

Chris and Sam glanced over to Cathy and Danny. Then both walked over to them. 

What did you say Danny? Chris wondered.

She is small, white and fluffy.

No after that.

She looks likes a wolf?

No in-the-middle! **(a/n: I borrowed that from Danny Phantom)**

She has one green eye and one blue one?

yah that.

Cathy did she look that when you found her?

Cathy shrugged her shoulders and picked up the pup and held her in the air for a minute.

Cath why are you holding her in the air? Danny asked.

Her name is Rachel.

that's a good great name for her. Sam came over started to pet her head and Rachel lick her hand as she did so.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it kinda took me a while. But hey I got it updated . Anyways click the box down there.**


End file.
